


Bootyfull

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Niko, Niko really loves your ass ;)))), Practice Safe Sex Kiddos, lord pls forgive me lmao, sexually explicit content, so much sex, this is the most smut I have EVER!!! written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: the title of this fic is terrible but the amount of smut in this isn’t ;)I am so sorry to my German speaking friends if my translations are terrible lmao





	Bootyfull

Returning home from a party that you and Niko both attended, you went straight upstairs to your bedroom to take off your dress and get out of your uncomfortable heels. Niko was slower coming up to the room, you turn around not ashamed at the state of your undress as he walks through the door. You frown as you realize how tense he looks from the way his shoulders are squared and his jaw twitching from being held tightly together. 

“Niko? Is everything okay, baby?“ you ask, taking a step closer to him, uncertainty and worry in your voice. You place a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would look at you. Niko groans and suddenly grabs your hand that is on his shoulder while his other grabs your hip squeezing hard. You whimper as he looks into your eyes and gives you a thunderous look. 

”All of those men kept touching you and eyeing you like you are a Fleischstück. I couldn’t do anything except watch and get mad…” Niko walks you two the edge of the bed, he looks you in the eyes, pupils now blown wide with want, “I do not like sharing what is mine.“ Niko says with a stern voice. Your eyes widen with shock and desire as Niko takes a step closer into your space and his mouth is now at your ear. Niko spins you around so your ass is against his groin. You can feel that he is getting hard. You inhale as you are about to speak when he stops you with a bite on your earlobe and a hand on your throat, not applying pressure just a reminder of who is in charge. 

“Don’t speak unless I say you can,” Niko demands into your ear. You bite your lip as your legs turn limp. His hand moves to one of your breasts as the other hand on your throat moves down your stomach to the wetness between your thighs. “Don’t. Move.”

“Y-yes sir,” you whispered. You yelp when he pinches your nipple.

“Gutes Mädchen,” he says, his voice rough and deep. Instead of frightening you with the change, it made your body need him to fuck you even more now… this was going to be a long and wonderful night. 

You nod slightly and see Niko grin out of the corner of your eye. You try to keep still as his hands do amazing things to your body. One hand kneads your breasts, pinching your nipples with just enough pressure to make you squirm in his arms. His lips whisper over your skin, nipping you lightly as he goes, and his other hand finds the silky-hot warmth between your legs. You feel yourself shaking like a leaf, biting your lip to stop whimpering. He spreads your folds and slides a finger over your clit, toying with it. Your hips twitch, and he chuckles into your ear.

“So wet for me already.” He taps your clit and pulls away, and you almost fall over because your body is trembling so bad. “Come here, liebe,” he demands. You turn around to see something in his beautiful hazel- brown eyes– lust and a heady mix of dominance thrown in.

“Kneel,” you hear. You’re trembling so badly that Niko has to help you down onto the carpet. “Put your hands behind you.” 

You hear the zipper of his grey skin tight jeans being pulled down, the sound pounding loudly in your ears in tune with your rapid heartbeat. After a moment, you feel a hand running through your hair and his cock brushing against your mouth. You open up immediately and lick the tip. You hear a strangled groan, and feel his hands run through your hair and pull hard.

“Stop teasing – good girls who tease won’t be rewarded tonight.”

You eagerly open your mouth wide, relaxing your muscles as much as you can, and he thrusts into your mouth. You feel his hands against your scalp, using them to move your head over his cock. You make a choking sound, but you love the way he feels in your mouth. Hard and soft, all at once, with his unique taste that you could devour forever. He hits the back of your throat and you do your best to give him pleasure as he pulls back and thrusts again.

“Gutes Mädchen, nimm alles,” he murmurs. Your breasts are gently swaying from the force of his thrusts. You feel yourself dripping onto the carpet, and you begin to whimper. “Lass mich dich hören Baby, zeigt wie sehr du es willst.”

God, hearing him demand in German is as good as an orgasm…

You greedily use your head and mouth to let to fuck your mouth even more. You taste precum dripping from him, and suck him hard. Saliva and precum rolling down your chin, Niko growls, pulling your head back forcefully, your mouth coming off him with a popping sound. You’re gasping, whimpering, and your whole body is shaking with need.

“You are so beautiful. You are mine,” Niko says, his hoarse voice washing over you like fire. You groan and nod your head leaning forward for more, but he stops you with a hand in your hair. “Stand up.” He demands but helps you stand on shaky legs. Niko picks you up, bridal style, and you use the opportunity to wrap your arms around his naked neck. Wait, when did his shirt come off? Oh well, don’t question it when his beautiful back and neck are now yours to kiss and touch. 

He lays you on the bed, and positions you on your hands and knees, facing toward the headboard.

“Spread your legs.” Niko demanded

“Yes, sir.“ You quickly scramble to do as you’re told. 

Niko runs his hands down your back and over your round ass, making sure to give them proper attention. You whimper when he bites each cheek, and then you feel the first smack on your ass. You jump with a cry of surprise.

“Hush. No sounds, this ass is mine, just like the rest of you” he says. 

You bite your lip painfully as he smacks your ass more. With each smack, your mouth hangs open from pleasure. You’re sure your ass is now bright red, the smacks stinging a bit more with each hit. After a few moments of the mixture of pain and pleasure, you feel his lips kissing over your reddened flesh. It’s a pleasant sting, his lips cool against your hot flesh. You sigh, trembling, he smacks you one more time.

“Stop moving, liebe. I promise that you’ll feel better soon if you’re a good Girl,” he says, his voice low and dripping with lust. Niko backs away and for a few seconds You don’t hear anything, and then you feel his hot cock brushing against your slick center, Niko flicks it against your core. You realize he isn’t wearing a condom, and you shudder with immense pleasure. This would be the first time in your relationship, and you were excited with the thought that you finally get to feel him fill you up. 

“I want to hear you, loud and begging,” he murmured. You moan loudly and move your hips to rub your wet pussy against his manhood.

“Please, Niko, I need you…” you gasp as he pulls away.

“Call me Daddy,” he says with a smack to your ass. Your cry out loudly.

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me!”

“That’s my good baby girl,” he grunts, thrusting forcefully into your waiting flesh. You cry out as he thrusts hard, not taking his time at all. You try to breathe as you try to ground yourself on top of the duvet, each thrust sliding you forward. He smacks your ass and you feel your center clinch from the pain and pleasure.

“Nein!” he orders roughly, leaning against your back. You gasp with surprised pleasure as he wrapped a hand around your throat again. Heonly applies the tiniest of pressure, never wanting to actually hurt you. Niko is thrusting so hard at this point you can feel his balls slap against your centre. You whimper and try to hang on tightly to the duvet. It’s painful holding back, and you cry out once more. Niko growls and picks up his brutal pace, you feel his cock grow larger inside you.

“Cum!” you hear, and you cum with a force of a giant truck hitting you. You shudder, sob, cry out, and buck against his cock. He growls, and slowly continues his thrusting as you shudder around him. You moan with pleasure, sweat clinging to your body. You hear Niko huffing, pulling himself out of you. You realize that he didn’t cum.

“Niko?” you whisper shakily.

“I want to fuck your perfect ass,” he says softly, running his hands over your red and tender ass. Your eyes almost bulge out of your head from surprise, but your thoughts quickly turn to pleasure and surprise.

“Yes, Daddy,” you whisper back. Niko smiles and hums in pleasure as he pulls on a condom and lubes his cock with lubricant that he got from his nightstand. Somebody has been thinking about this you think with a smug smile. You feel two of his fingers spreading your hole gently. He rubs his index finger around your hole getting you accustomed to the strange feeling. Once you seem less tense he slides the tip of a finger inside you, but the pleasure and still on a high from cumming quickly outweighs the pain from the sting. After a few minutes of sweet torture, you are bucking against three of his fingers, wanting him inside you more than anything.

“Lie still liebling, relax for me,” he hums. You feel the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance, you whimper as he stretches you slowly. Niko groans in pleasure as he slowly slips further and further inside of you..

“Ni-daddy!” you yell against the duvet under you.

“Oh, scheiße, you're so tight. Such a good girl for me,” he whimpers to you. Holding still for a moment, Niko touches his forehead against your shoulder blade, kissing you sweetly. You move your ass more into the air and feel him slide deeper inside you. Groaning, Niko finally starts to move, each thrust getting slightly faster and faster. You feel like you are in nirvana, it feels so good. He grabs ahold of your hair and holds tightly as he fucks your ass, moving his arm around you to toy with your clit.

“Halt es, Baby, almost there,” he says. You whimper and buck against him, chasing your own pleasure, it was so close. You hear Niko growl. “Fuck, now!”

You both cry out, Niko falls on top of you, both of your bodies shuddering for long moments as you feel him spilling himself into the condom inside you. You press your ass against him, wanting to stay together longer. He’s grunting and cursing in a mixture of German and Croatian. Holding your hips tightly you suck in deep breaths as he finally calms down from the aftershocks of an amazing orgasm. Both of you feeling exhausted, he slowly pulls out of you and you hear him hiss and get up to dispose of the condom. Niko comes back a moment later with a warm cloth to clean you up. 

Throwing the washcloth into a corner near the dirty clothes hamper, Niko gets into the bed and lays next to you, throwing his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

“Did I hurt you?” he murmured, his accent deeper, eyelids heavy but concern on his face. You place a hand on his forehead and smile fondly when you try to push his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He hasn’t gotten a haircut in a while and his hair is getting to the point where it will surely start to get in his eyes. You love him with longer hair but it’ll soon have to be trimmed before the season gets really going. 

”You didn‘t hurt me baby, I promise. In fact, I wouldn’t mind doing that again before you leave.“ you reply back with a sleepy smile. Niko laughs gently and pulls you closer, kissing you on the nose. 

“Ich liebe dich meine Schatz.“ Niko whispers to you, affection laced in his voice. You smile and snuggle closer. Closing your eyes, you fall into the most refreshing sleep you’ve had in a long time.


End file.
